Sailor Scouts Meet Soul Reapers
by SailorJupiter10
Summary: the Sailor Scouts enemies have all returned and have joined forces with the Hollows...
1. enter evil

**My first crossover! Please read and review!**

**One day in the Land of Bleach…**

"Ichigo! There's a Hollow at your school!" yelled Rukia.

"At 3am in the morning?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, but there's some strange pressure coming from there as well!" said Rukia.

"Great! I'm gonna be late for school again!" said Ichigo getting out of bed.

"Stop complaining!" said Rukia jumping out his window.

"Wait for me!" yelled Ichigo chasing after Rukia.

When they arrived at the school they couldn't believe their eyes.

There was over 50 Hollows amongst them and not one was attacking them. But the strangest thing was a giant hole in the ground that looked like a black hole.

"Ichigo! Something's wrong! I can't get a reading on that hole! It's not normal!" yelled Rukia.

A hand reached out of the hole and started to come out.

"What the hell is that thing?" said Ichigo and Rukia staring at it as it emerged from the hole.

"Rukia, Ichigo! What is that?" yelled Renji from behind them.

Rukia and Ichigo turned around. There stood Kenpachi, Renji, Soifon, Yachiru, Byakuya, Toshiro and Rangiku.

"No idea! But whatever it is its bad news!" said Rukia.

**The same day in the world of Sailor Moon**

"Morning Usagi!" said Ami.

" "Ami-Chan! Rei-Chan! Mako-Chan! Mina-P!" said Usagi.

"Scouts! We need you!" said Luna and Artemis.

"Luna? Artemis? We just got pack to peace!" said Makoto with a sigh.

"Unfortunately we have no idea who our enemy is! We found a black hole! Come!" said Luna.

"Wait for us!" yelled Haruka.

"Come on you four!" said Artemis.

When they arrived there stood all their previous enemies.

"How come their still alive?" they all yelled.

"Transform everyone!" said Luna.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" said Ami.

"Mars Crystal Power!" said Rei.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Makoto.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Minako.

"Uranus Crystal Power!" said Haruka.

"Neptune Crystal Power!" said Michiru.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" said Setsuna.

"Saturn Crystal Power!" said Hotaru.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power!" said Usagi.

"MAKE-UP" they all yelled.

"Sailors Mercury!" said Ami.

"Mars!" said Rei.

"Jupiter!" said Makoto.

"Venus!" said Minako.

"Uranus!" said Haruka.

"Neptune!" said Michiru.

"Pluto" said Setsuna.

"Saturn!" said Hotaru.

"And I Sailor Moon Pretty Guardian of Love and Justice! The Sailor Scouts have arrived!" said Usagi.

"Well, if it isn't our good old friend Princess Serenity!" said Queen Beryl.

"Queen Beryl, Death Phantom, Master Pharaoh 90, Queen Nehelenia and Sailor Galaxia!" said Sailor Jupiter in disgust.

"It's like an evil fun pack is standing in front of us!" said Sailor Mars.

"Drop the fun bit though! What I'd like to know is what that black hole thing is and how come they're still alive!" said Sailor Uranus.

"Firstly we're still alive because we are going to rule the world!" said Master Pharaoh 90 in his creepy voice.

"Dream on!" said Sailor Venus.

"Secondly this is a Black Hole to another dimension!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Enough talking! Space Sword Blaster!" said Sailor Uranus.

"Jupiter Thunderbolt!" said Sailor Jupiter.

"Dead Scream!" said Sailor Pluto.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" said Sailor Moon.

"Go my minions!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Galactia Crunch!" said Sailor Iron Mouse appearing.

"Galactia Tsunami!" said Sailor Aluminium Siren.

"Submarine Reflection!" said Sailor Neptune.

"What's that?" said Sailor Pluto.

The black hole started to expand. As it came closer the Sailor Scouts backed away.

"What the hell? And where did Nehelenia go?" said Sailor Moon.

**Thx for reading my first chapter! Hope you liked it!**


	2. meeting in the dimension

**Chapter two time! Hope you like it!**

**In the world of Bleach**

"Who and what is that?" yelled Soifon.

"I'M QUEEN NEHELENIA! GO MY LEMURES!" said the figure.

"What the hell are these things?" said Ichigo pulling out his Zanpaktou.

"Dunno but they've got us cornered!" said Rukia.

"Ha, ha, ha!" said Queen Nehelenia waving her hand.

A black hole appeared behind them.

"Damn it!" said Renji.

One of Nehelenia's black thing jumped onto Rukia causing her to fall backwards. Ichigo noticed Kenpachi and Yachiru fall back as well.

"Rukia!" said Renji reaching out.

Soon Ichigo was the last one. He reached out to grab Rangiku as she entered the black hole. Nehelenia came up behind Ichigo and pushed him in. she then followed him in.

**In the land of Sailor Moon**

"Silence Wall!" said Sailor Saturn.

The black hole expanded right through the force field.

"What the?" said Pluto "that's not possible! Mercury! Scan it!"

"On it!" said Sailor Mercury.

The Scouts backed up until they were almost against the wall.

"No way! Guys! Stop backing up it's just an illusion! The real black hole is…" yelled Sailor Mercury.

Too late. The real black hole was on that wall they backed up against. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Mercury, and Jupiter all fell into the hole.

"What?" said Sailor Venus.

"Sailor Moon! Where did they go?" asked Sailor Saturn.

Sailor Moon, Saturn, Venus and Mars ran over to the wall, only to fall into the black hole as well.

**In the dimension!**

"Uh where are we?" said Kenpachi.

"Indeed!" said Rangiku.

"Where's Ichigo, Soifon and Renji and who are they?" asked Rukia pointing to a 3 girls.

One with brown hair tied in a ponytail and wearing green and pink. One with green hair and was wearing black and red. The other had long blonde hair and was wearing orange. 2 were unconscious and the other was bending over them.

"Who are you?" asked Rangiku.

The brown haired girl turned around and gasped.

"Well?" asked Toshiro.

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!" she said.

"What?" said Rukia and Yachiru.

The girl sighed. "I'm Makoto Kino!" she said.

She put her hand on her bow and there was a flash. The same girl stood there only now she was wearing a school uniform.

"How did you do that?" asked Yachiru.

Ignoring Yachiru, Makoto turned towards the rest of them.

"What's your name?" Makoto asked Rukia.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia said

"Mako? Who are they?" asked someone.

Makoto turned around.

"Setsuna! Mina!" said Makoto.

The 2 other girls stood there only now the green haired one wore a short lab coat and the blonde haired one wore a school uniform.

"Who're they?" asked Toshiro.

"I'm Setsuna Meio!" said the green haired one.

"I'm Minako Aino!" said the blonde haired one.

"I'm Yachiru! And this is Kenny!" said Yachiru.

"This is Toshiro, Rangiku and Byakuya!" said Rukia pointing at them.

"Mako! Where's Sailor Moon and the others?" asked Setsuna.

"No idea!" said Makoto.

"We're missing Ichigo, Renji and Soifon!" said Rukia.

"Well we're missing Usagi, Hotaru, Rei, Ami, Haruka and Michiru!" said Minako.

"I wonder where they are?" said Setsuna.

"Will you help us?" asked Makoto "we can look for your friends as well!"

"Okay!" said Yachiru.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" said Makoto.

"Pluto Crystal Power!" said Setsuna.

"Venus Crystal Power!" said Minako.

"MAKE-UP!" they said.

"Huh?" said Rukia.

"Protector of the planet of thunder, Jupiter, Guardian of protection, Sailor Jupiter!" said Makoto.

"Protector of the planet of Space-Time, Pluto, Guardian of Reformation, Sailor Pluto!" said Setsuna.

"Protector of the Planet of Beauty, Venus, Guardian of Love, Sailor Venus!" said Minako.

"What the?" said Kenpachi.

"Let's not go there!" said Setsuna "let's go!"

"I just hope they're alright!" said Makoto.

**Awesome chapter right? Please review and see you at the next update!**


	3. surrounded

**Chapter 3! Can't believe how far I've come! Please enjoy!**

**On the other side of the dimension**

"Usagi-Chan!" said Rei shaking Usagi.

"Mm? What?" asked Usagi sitting up.

"Who are they?" asked Haruka pointing to 3 people.

"Huh? I don't know!" said Usagi.

One guy had orange hair and the other had red. The girl had purple hair.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki!" said the orange haired kid.

"I'm Renji and this is Soifon!" said the red haired guy pointing at the girl.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino!" said Usagi.

"This is Rei, Ami, Haruka and I'm Michiru!" said Michiru.

"Um guys? Where's Setsuna, Minako and Makoto?" asked Ami in a worried voice.

"Speaking of which, Where's Rukia, Toshiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, Kenpachi and Yachiru?" asked Ichigo.

"By the looks of it we're stuck in a strange dimension between our two worlds!" said Ami peering through her glasses. She turned towards Ichigo "you are from a different world right?" she asked.

"Wouldn't have a clue!" said Renji.

"Want to look for them together?" asked Usagi.

"What?" said Haruka and Ichigo together.

"They might be together so if we look together we might have a better chance of finding them!" said Usagi.

"Usagi! When did you become smart?" asked Rei.

"Shut up Rei!" said Usagi.

"She's right though!" said Ami.

"Okay.." said Soifon.

"All right!" said Ichigo.

"Let's go Princess!" said Haruka.

"Princess?" asked Renji.

"Long story, short she's the Moon Princess!" said Michiru pointing at Usagi.

"The what?" said Soifon.

"Let's not go there! It would take forever to explain" said Rei.

"I hope they're alright!" said Ami.

**In the land of Bleach – Soul Society**

"What do you mean they just disappeared?" said the Head Captain.

"They disappeared into the black hole!" said Hanatarou.

"Gather the Captain's! We've got a code red situation!" said the Head Captain.

"Yes sir!" said Hanatarou "I hope they're alright!"

**In the land of Sailor Moon**

"Where did they all go?" said Mamoru.

"We don't know Tuxedo Mask!" said Luna.

"Usa!" said Mamoru.

"Usagi-Chan!" said Chibi-Usa.

"They'll be okay, right?" asked Mamoru.

"I just hope so!" said Artemis.

**In the dimension**

"How exactly are we going to capture them all if they're in separate groups?" complained Queen Beryl.

"This was your idea!" complained the Hollow.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Master Pharaoh 90.

"We'll just have to send our minions!" said Queen Nehelenia.

"Good idea! Hollows! Find them!" said the Hollow.

"Be reborn! Witches 5!" said Master Pharaoh 90.

"Go my Lemures!" yelled Queen Nehelenia.

"Go my minions! Find these people!" said Death Phantom.

"Go my evil Sailors!" said Sailor Galaxia.

**On the left side of the dimension**

"Is it just me or are we going in circles?" asked Minako.

"It's not just you!" said Makoto.

"Uh! It's impossible to tell when the world's made of darkness!" said Rukia.

There was a blood curdling howl.

"Don't tell me!" said Toshiro.

Out of the darkness came 5 Hollows.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Setsuna.

"Hollows!" said Eudial coming out of the dark followed by the rest of Witches 5.

"Witches 5? I could've sworn we defeated them twice!" said Makoto.

"Who are they?" asked Rukia.

"Our old enemies that keep on getting reborn!" said Minako.

"Charm Buster!" said Mimete.

"Jupiter Oak Evolvation!" said Makoto.

"Chromos Typhoon!" said Setsuna.

Mimete and Eudial turned to dust.

"Mosaic Buster!" said Viluy.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" said Minako.

"How do you do that?" asked Yachiru.

"Explanations later! How do you beat these Hollows?" asked Setsuna.

"Easy! Just hit them with your attacks! It should work!" said Rukia.

"Regain over the Frosted Heavens! Hyōrinmaru!" yelled Toshiro.

"Huh?" said Makoto.

"Like she said explanations later!" said Rukia drawing her sword.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!" said Minako.

"Only Tellu, Cyprine and Ptilol left!" said Setsuna.

"Ribbon Buster!" said Cyprine and Ptilol.

"Supreme Thunder!" said Makoto.

"Dead Scream!" said Setsuna.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" said Minako.

"Ha, ha, ha! Useless!" said Cyprine.

Tellu reduced to dust but now the Hollows had them surrounded.

"Damn it!" said Toshiro and Rukia.

"No! Sailor Moon!" yelled Minako.

**Thanks! See you at the next update!**


	4. little miss moon princess

**Special thanks to Black Cat Angel, ****BuffyXTheXBunnyXKill** **and Doomgiver3 for the Fav on this story! Anyway! Welcome** **to chapter four! Hope you like it!**

**On the right side of the dimension**

"Is it just me or can you guys hear that too?" asked Renji.

"It's not just you!" said Usagi.

A blood curdling howl echoed around them followed by an evil laugh.

"Hollows!" grumbled Ichigo.

"I know that laugh!" said Rei.

"Galactia Tornado!" said Sailor Lead Crow.

"Knew it! Mars Flame Sniper!" said Rei.

Sailors Lead Crow, Tin Nyanko, Aluminium Siren and Iron Mouse came out of the darkness followed by a bunch of Hollows.

"When did they come back to life and what are those things?" yelled Haruka pointing at the Hollows.

"They're Hollows! Who are those girls?" asked Renji.

"Enemies! That's all you need to know!" yelled Michiru.

"Galactia Puppet!" said Sailor Tin Nyanko.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" said Usagi.

The Sailor Anima Mates dodged their attacks.

"I think we'd better run!" said Ami "This way! Mercury Aqua Mist!"

"What?" said the Sailor Anima Mates.

"Quickly!" said Ami.

They got about 10 meters before the Sailor Anima Mates were on their heels again. In the distance they heard a cry.

"No! Sailor Moon!" the cry yelled.

"Mako-chan?" said Usagi.

As they came into the clearing they spotted Makoto, Minako, Setsuna, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Rukia, Rangiku and Toshiro surrounded by Hollows.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Ami.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Rei.

"Space Turbulence!" yelled Haruka.

"Submarine Violin Tide!" yelled Michiru.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" yelled Hotaru.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Huh?" said Makoto.

"Sailor Moon! Mercury! Mars! Uranus! Neptune!" yelled Minako.

"Pluto! Venus! Jupiter!" said Hotaru.

"Ichigo! Renji!" yelled Rukia.

"Hey Guys!" yelled Renji.

"How dare you Sailor Guardians!" yelled Death Phantom appearing with the Hollows and all of the Sailor Scouts enemies.

"Damn it!" said Usagi and Ichigo in unison.

"So which Sailor Scout will die first? How about little miss Moon Princess?" asked Queen Beryl.

"You're gonna have to go through us first!" said the Sailor Guardians stepping in front of Usagi.

"I'm eating that Soul Reaper!" said the Hollow.

"Get a life!" said Rukia.

"I'm gonna kill every last one of you I swear!" said Queen Beryl stepping forward. "So I'll go first! Can I kill one of those Soul Reaper people?" she asked the Hollow.

"Not the orange haired one! He's mine!" said the Hollow.

"I'm not yours!" said Ichigo pulling out his Zanpaktou.

"Humph! Little Miss Moon Princess? That's a new one! I've been called Sailor Brat and many other things but never this!" said Usagi.

"Sorry Usagi! We're taking Beryl on! We really hate her!" said Minako and Rei stepping forward.

"Ha! I'll just have to beat you first!" said Queen Beryl aiming an attack at Minako and Rei.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Minako.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Rei.

"What? No!" yelled Beryl as the attacks hit her.

"Hyōrinmaru!" yelled Toshiro.

"Death Ribbon Revolution!" yelled Hotaru.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Ami.

"Damn you Sailor Guardians!" yelled Death Phantom disappearing into ash.

"Roar Zabimaru!" yelled Renji.

"Chromos Typhoon!" yelled Setsuna.

"Hah! You think that will beat us?" laughed Nehelenia dodging their attacks.

"Well we did just get rid of Beryl, Death Phantom and Master Pharaoh 90!" said Makoto putting her hands on her hips.

"You couldn't have done it without your Soul Reaper friends!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"She's probably right though!" said Usagi turning to Ichigo. "Thanks!" she said bowing her head.

"Huh? Oh that's okay!" said Ichigo blushing. "But how about we do that later! I think they're mad! Cause we're ignoring them!" said Ichigo.

"Them? They're not worth my time of day! But you're right!" said Usagi.

"What was that?" asked Nehelenia twitching.

"I said you're not worth my time of day!" said Usagi.

"You little miss Moon Princess are so dead!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"Wow! You actually come from this century?" said Minako joining in.

"What was that love girl?" said Nehelenia.

"Giving nickname to us all now are you? What's mine?" asked Rei.

"Hm... Sailor Brat would suite all of you just fine if you ask me!" said Sailor Galaxia.

"May I remind you you're a Sailor too? So that would make you a Sailor Brat as well!" said Makoto.

"Does this mean you're with them?" asked Nehelenia and the Hollow turning towards Galaxia.

"What? You Sailor Guardians are so dead!" screamed Galaxia.

"Wanna a bet?" asked Haruka.

Galaxia screamed in rage.

"Go on! We dare you!" they all yelled including the Soul Reapers.

**Oh! Cliff-hanger! Hope you don't hate me! Off to write the next chapter! See you at the next update! **


	5. escape to where?

**Hello! Special thanks to these people! MWkillkenny84 for the Follow and Ayuhime -or Ame-chan for the Review! ****As I write this chapter I think it may be the last chapter of the story! Anyway I just hope you guys enjoy it!**

That was the last straw for Galaxia. She raged towards Sailor Moon and was about to fire an attack towards her when Nehelenia put her hand on Galaxia's shoulder.

"Wait! Can't you see they're trying to make you mad?" said Nehelenia.

Usagi sighed. "That's rich coming from you, you coward!" she said.

"THAT'S IT! LITTLE MISS MOON PRINCESS IS MINE! SHE WON'T LIVE TO SEE HER BOYFRIEND EVER AGAIN" yelled Nehelenia.

"Hang on! She's mine!" said Galaxia.

"No!" replied Nehelenia.

"Hey! I thought you guys said I could kill the Sailor Brat!" complained the Hollow.

The three of them started to argue.

"NOW!" yelled Ichigo and Usagi in unison.

"Huh?" said the Hollow, Nehelenia and Galaxia.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Ami.

"Mars Power!" yelled Rei.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Makoto.

"Venus Power!" yelled Minako.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Haruka.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Michiru.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Setsuna.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Moon Power!" yelled Usagi.

"Sailor Planet Attack!" they all yelled.

"Bankai!" yelled the Soul Reapers.

"Tensa Zangatsu" yelled Ichigo.

"Hihio Zabimaru" yelled Renji.

"Suzumebachi!" yelled Soifon.

"Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi" yelled Byakuya.

"Daiguren Hyorinmaru!" yelled Toshiro.

"Roar Haineko!" yelled Rangiku.

"Unite!" yelled the Sailor Scouts.

"Unite!" yelled the Soul Reapers.

"I SWEAR I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SAILOR MOON!" swore Nehelenia reducing to dust.

"CURSE YOU SOUL REAPERS!" yelled the Hollow.

The whole dimension flooded with light. They were all thrown to the ground.

"We've got to get out of here!" yelled Soifon.

"My calculations show we have a 5 minutes before this dimension ceases to exist! And if we're not out of here by then we'll cease to exist with it!" yelled Ami.

"How? And I hate to say this but Galaxia's still alive!" yelled Rei.

"Well looks like I should've died! But luckily for me I can open a portal." said Galaxia looking around.

Ichigo and Usagi stared down on Galaxia.

"What? No! I'm not taking you guys with me!" said Galaxia.

Before anyone could stop her Galaxia clicked her fingers opening a portal.

"Goodbye Sailor Scouts! You to Soul Reapers! I'll be back and I won't be so forgiving next time! Little miss Moon Princess! You are the only one worthy of my wrath! Until next time!" said Galaxia entering the portal.

"Galaxia!" yelled Usagi.

But Galaxia was already gone.

"Guys! 2 Minutes!" yelled Ami.

"I've got an idea!" said Setsuna "form a circle around these guys!" she said pointing at the Soul Reapers.

They all surrounded the Soul Reapers linking hands.

"Sailor Planet Power Meditation!" they yelled.

There was a flash of light. "Don't let go!" yelled Michiru.

But it was too late. Minako's hand slipped out of Rei's. "No!" yelled Hotaru.

"Quick! Grab someone!" yelled Haruka.

Renji grabbed Rukia and reached out for Makoto. Yachiru grabbed onto Kenpachi and Minako who had Hotaru's hand. Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna grabbed Rangiku and Toshiro. Ami and Rei already had Byakuya and Soifon.

"Ichigo! Usagi!" the rest of them yelled.

"Guys!" Usagi yelled.

Ichigo reached out and took Rei's pulling Usagi with him.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" said Renji "everyone grab on!" he yelled.

They all leaped on.

"15 seconds! Head for the light!" said Ami.

"Got it!" yelled Renji.

As they entered the light they heard a surprised cry from the other side.

**In the land of Sailor Moon**

"They've been gone for two days now, Luna! How can you say calm down?" complained Mamoru.

"We don't know Mamoru-san!" said Diana.

"Well…" said Mamoru but he got cut off by a blinding light.

"What is this?" said Artemis.

"Argh!" they said and got thrown back.

When they opened their eyes they were all there.

"Mamo-chan!" said Usagi running over to Mamoru.

"Usa!" he said giving her a hug.

"Sailor Scouts!" said Luna, Artemis and Diana running forward.

"Who are they?" asked Chibi-Usa.

"What? Oh no!" said Ami turning around.

"Um? Where are we?" asked Ichigo.

"How come they're here?" asked Rei.

"Weren't they meant to go back to their own world!" exclaimed Setsuna.

"Oh no!" they all said.

**Sorry to say but this is the end of the story! Hope you liked it! Thanks so much for reading! I'll be writing a sequel to this soon! Bye!**


End file.
